


无事让你惊慌 (Let nothing you dismay)

by Alvit_Atal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Sharing a Brain
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvit_Atal/pseuds/Alvit_Atal
Summary: 一个路西法本体无法离开地狱的平行宇宙，但他仍然可以在凡间行使部分力量。就是脑内谈恋爱啦!!! 英文版我国庆再翻AU where Lucifer is not allowed to leave hell, but he can always use his demigod power to have fun among human.Anyway, this story is about how a woman fall in love with the devil inside her brain. (English verison will be uploaded soon)





	无事让你惊慌 (Let nothing you dismay)

**Author's Note:**

> 终于下定决心写啦  
> 第一次写同人请轻拍！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了那么久英文粮，终于下定决心要产粮  
> 

「唔......该死的灰尘。」  
　　坐在足有六英尺寛的床上的天使嘀咕着。他正专注地梳理着翅膀上每根本应洁白，如今却被地狱无止尽的灰尘遮蔽了昔日光辉的羽毛。不消一会儿，天使发泄一般用力拽去了一撮羽毛。他望向房间角落的全身镜中的自己，以黑色为主绣有金边的丝质长袍与灰白的巨大双翼形成强烈对比。两翼猛地一扇，先前清洁时掉落的羽毛和灰尘被气流冲击至半空中。镜中「天使」的怒容上的两眼发出猩红的光芒。  
　　他从床上下来，动作轻盈却还是因为床的老旧而弄出很大的动静。年代已久的弹簧和黑胡桃木床架发出令人忧虑的声响，似乎使他更不悦了。他快步走出房间，穿过满是画作和雕塑的回廊，到达王座厅的侧门前，门卫恶魔行跪礼并深深鞠躬后用触手为主人开门。  
　　正在商议什么事情的魅魔和半边脸庞溃烂的恶魔立刻停下，向他行礼。  
　　「莉莉丝，清单完成了没？」城堡的主人坐在他王座上俯视她们。  
　　「不负陛下所望，清单已经完成，正向外务总管麦芝金交代前期准备事项。」被唤作莉莉丝的魅魔恭敬地回答道。  
　　「清单上有床吗？我不想再躺在垃圾破烂上。」  
莉莉丝愣住，迟疑了好一会儿才答道:「陛下，妾身居然没有考虑到......实在是难以饶恕的罪过! 但是床铺这种大型物件在当今人类社会很难做到不着痕迹地搬运至地狱缺口ㄧㄧ」她的话语被主人稍稍抬高的手打断。  
「把清单上交，这个任务就到此为止，继续妳原本的内务工作。这次我要亲自来，反正好久也没上去玩过。」王方才的怒颜上添上了一丝玩味，这样的表情似乎更符合地狱之王的形象。  
　　「吾主，要是那群嚣张的鸟人又像上次那样甚至变本加厉咋办？」麦芝金担心地问道，莉莉丝也皱起了眉。  
　　「那又怎样？」绯红的火焰从魔鬼的双瞳中迸发出。  
　　二人立刻意会并跪下，莉莉丝向她的王呈上「购物」清单。


End file.
